პალადინი (Paladin)
პალადინის დონეების ცხრილი ძირეული მახასიათებლები სიცოცხლის ქულები (Hit Points) *'სიცოცხლის კამათელი (Hit Dice):' 1d10 პალადინის ერთ დონეზე. *'სიცოცხლის ქულები I დონეზე:' 10 + გამძლეობის (Constitution) მოდიფიკატორი. *'სიცოცხლის ქულები მაღალ დონეებზე:' 1d10 (ან 6) + თქვენი გამძლეობის (Constitution) მოდიფიკატორი პალადინის ყოველი დონისთვის პირველის შემდეგ. გაწაფულობები (Proficiencies) *'აბჯარი (Armor):' ყველა ტიპის აბჯარი (Armor), ფარები (Shields). *'იარაღები (Weapons):' მარტივი (Simple) და საომარი (Martial) იარაღები. *'ინსტრუმენტები (Tools):' არავითარი. *'თავდაცვითი გაგორებები (Saving Throws):' სიბრძნე (Wisdom), ქარიზმა (Charisma) *'უნარ-ჩვევები (Skills):' აირჩიეთ ორი შემდეგი უნარ-ჩვევებიდან: ათლეტურობა (Athletics), განჭვრეტა (Insight), დაშინება (Intimidation), მედიცინა (Medicine), დარწმუნება (Persuasion) და რელიგია (Religion). აღჭურვილობა (Equipment) * (a) საომარი (Martial) იარაღი და ფარი (Shield) ან (b) ორი საომარი იარაღი * (a) ხუთი ხელშუბი (Javelin) ან (b) ნებისმიერი მარტივი ხელჩართული (Simple melee) იარაღი * (a) მღვდლის კომპლექტი (Priest's Pack) ან (b) მკვლევრის კომპლექტი (Explorer's Pack) * ჯაჭვის პერანგი (Chain mail) და წმინდა სიმბოლო (Holy symbol) ალტერნატიულად შეგიძლიათ თქვენი კლასისა და წინაისტორიის (Background) საწყისი აღჭურვილობის ნაცვლად დაიწყოთ 5d4 x 10 ოქროს მონეტით. ღვთიური ალღო (Divine Sense) მოქმედების (Action) სახით, თქვენი შემდეგი სვლის მიწურულამდე, თქვენ იცით 60 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი ნებისმიერი ციური ქმნილების (Celestial), ავსულის (Fiend) ან უსიცოცხლოს (Undead) ადგილმდებარეობა, თუკი ის სრული საფარის (Total cover) უკან არ არის. თქვენ იცით ნებისმიერი იმ არსების ტიპი, რომლის თანაობასაც გრძნობთ, მაგრამ არ იცით მათი იდენტობები. იმავე რადიუსში თქვენ ამჩნევთ ნებისმიერი ისეთი ადგილისა თუ ობიექტის თანაობას, რომელიც ნაკურთხი (Consecrated) ან წაბილწულია (Desecrated). ამ მახასიათებლის გამოყენება შეგიძლიათ 1 + თქვენი ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორის ჯამური რაოდენობით. როდესაც ხანგრძლივ დასვენებას (Long rest) ასრულებთ, იბრუნეთ ყველა დახარჯულ მცდელობას. ხელდასმა (Lay on Hands) თქვენ გაქვთ სამკურნალო ძალის ფონდი, რომელიც სრულად ივსება ხანგრძლივი დასვენების (Long Rest) შემდეგ. ამ ფონდის მეშვეობით შეგიძლიათ ჯამში აღადგინოთ სიცოცხლის ქულების რაოდენობა, რომელიც თქვენი პალადინის დონის x 5 რაოდენობის ტოლია. შეგიძლიათ, მოქმედება (Action) გამოიყენოთ იმისთვის, რომ შეეხოთ არსებას და ფონდიდან მიიღოთ ძალა, რათა ამ არსებას სიცოცხლის ქულების გარკვეული რაოდენობა აღუდგინოთ (მაქსიმუმ ფონდში დარჩენილი რაოდენობა). ნაცვლად ამისა, ასევე შეგიძლიათ თქვენი სამკურნალო ფონდიდან 5 სიცოცხლის ქულა დახარჯოთ, რათა სამიზნე არსება განკურნოთ ერთი დაავადებისგან (Disease), ან გაანეიტრალოთ მასზე მოქმედი შხამი (Poison). ხელდასმის ერთჯერადი გამოყენებით შეგიძლიათ რამდენიმე დაავადების განკურნება და რამდენიმე შხამის განეიტრალება, თუმცა თითოეულისთვის სიცოცხლის ქულები ცალ-ცალკე დაიხარჯება. ეს უნარი არ მოქმედებს უსიცოცხლო არსებებსა (Undead) და კონსტრუქტებზე (Construct). ბრძოლის სტილი (Fighting Style) მე-2 დონეზე გადასვლისას თქვენ თქვენი სპეციალობის სახით ითვისებთ ბრძოლის სტილს. აირჩიეთ ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილი ვარიანტებიდან ერთი. თქვენ არ შეგიძლიათ ბრძოლის სტილის ფუნქციის ერთზე მეტჯერ აღება, თუნდაც მოგვიანებით ხელახლა მოგიწიოთ არჩევა. *'თავდაცვა (Defense):' მანამ, სანამ აბჯარს ატარებთ, თქვენს AC-ს (აბჯრის კლასს) ბონუსის სახით +1 ემატება. *'ორთაბრძოლა (Dueling):' როდესაც ხელჩართული ბრძოლის (Melee) იარაღი გიჭირავთ ერთ ხელში, სხვა იარაღებს კი არ იყენებთ, ამ იარაღით შეტევისას ზიანის გაგორებებს (Damage rolls) +2 ემატება. *'დიდი იარაღებით ბრძოლა (Great Weapon Fighting):' როდესაც უტევთ იმ იარაღით, რომელიც ორივე ხელში გიჭირავთ, ზიანის გაგორებაზე (Damage roll) კი 1 ან 2 ჯდება, შეგიძლიათ, კამათელი კვლავ გააგოროთ და ახალი გაგორება (Roll) გამოიყენოთ. ამ ბონუსის მისაღებად იარაღს აუცილებლად უნდა ჰქონდეს ორ ხელში დაჭერის (Two-handed) ან უნივერსალურობის (Versatile) ფუნქცია. *'მფარველობა (Protection):' როდესაც არსება, რომლის დანახვაც შეგიძლიათ, უტევს თქვენგან განსხვავებულ სამიზნეს, რომელიც თქვენგან 5 ფუტის რადიუსშია, შეგიძლია, რეაქცია გამოიყენოთ და არსებას შეტევის გაგორებაზე (Attack roll) არახელსაყრელი მდგომარეობა (Disadvantage) შეუქმნათ. ამ დროს აუცილებლად უნდა გეჭიროთ ფარი. ბრძოლის სტილები Unearthed Arcana-დან: *'Close Quarters Shooter:' When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. Your ranged attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you. Finally, you have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. *'Tunnel Fighter:' As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. *'Mariner:' As long as you are not wearing heavy armor or using a shield, you have a swimming speed and a climbing speed equal to your normal speed, and you gain a +1 bonus to AC. შემლოცველობა (Spellcasting) მე-2 დონიდან თქვენ შეგიძლიათ პალადინის შელოცვების გამოყენება. შელოცვების მომზადება და გამოყენება პალადინის ცხრილზე ნაჩვენებია, თუ შელოცვის რამდენი სლოტი გაქვთ (Spell Slot) თქვენი პალადინის შელოცვების გამოსაყენებლად. 1-ლი ან უფრო მაღალი დონის პალადინის შელოცვის გამოსაყენებლად/დასაკასტად (Cast) აუცილებლად უნდა დახარჯოთ შელოცვის ან უფრო მაღალი დონის სლოტი. დახარჯულ სლოტებს ხანგრძლივი დასვენების (Long Rest) შემდეგ აღიდგენთ. თქვენ ამზადებთ სიას პალადინის შელოცვებისა, რომელთა გამოყენებაც შეგიძლიათ. მათ პალადინის შელოცვების სიიდან ირჩევთ. ამის გაკეთებისას აირჩიეთ პალადინის შელოცვების ის რაოდენობა, რომელიც უტოლდება თქვენს ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორს (Charisma modifier) + თქვენი პალადინის დონის (Paladin Level) ნახევარს, რაც ნაკლებობით მრგვალდება (მინიმუმ ერთი შელოცვა). მაგალითად, თუ თქვენი პალადინი მე-5 დონეზეა, მისი ქარიზმა კი 16-ის ტოლია (შესაბამისად, ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორი +3-ია), თქვენ შეგეძლებათ 3 + (5/2) შელოცვის მომზადება. 5/2 ნაკლებობით დამრგვალდება, შესაბამისად შეგეძლებათ 3 + 2 = 5 შელოცვის მომზადება. შელოცვები აუცილებლად იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ შელოცვის სლოტი. შელოცვის დაკასტვა/გამოყენება მას არ შლის თქვენ მიერ მომზადებული შელოცვების სიიდან. მომზადებული შელოცვების სიის შეცვლა ხანგრძლივი დასვენების (Long Rest) დასრულების შემდეგ შეგიძლიათ. პალადინის შელოცვების ახალი სიის მოსამზადებლად საჭიროა ლოცვასა და მედიტაციაზე დროის დახარჯვა: მინიმუმ 1 წუთი შელოცვის თითოეულ დონეზე თქვენს სიაში არსებული თითოეული შელოცვისთვის. შელოცვის უნარი (Spellcasting Ability) პალადინის შელოცვებისთვის შელოცვის უნარი (Spellcasting Ability) ქარიზმაა (Charisma). როდესაც შელოცვა შელოცვის უნარს მოითხოვს, საამისოდ თქვენს ქარიზმას გამოიყენებთ. მეტიც, თქვენ სწორედ ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორს იყენებთ, როდესაც თქვენ მიერ დაკასტული პალადინის შელოცვებისთვის თავდაცვის გაგორების (Saving Throw) DC-ს (Difficulty Class, სირთულის კლასი) განსაზღვრავთ, აგრეთვე მაშინ, როდესაც შესატევად იყენებთ ამ შელოცვას. შელოცვისგან თავდაცვის DC (Spell save DC) = 8 + თქვენი გაწაფულობის ბონუსი (Proficiency bonus) + ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორი (Charisma modifier) შელოცვით შეტევის მოდიფიკატორი (Spell attack modifier) = თქვენი გაწაფულობის ბონუსი (Proficiency bonus) + ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორი (Charisma modifier) შელოცვის ფოკუსი (Spellcasting Focus) პალადინის შელოცვებისთვის შელოცვის ფოკუსად შეგიძლიათ წმინდა სიმბოლო გამოიყენოთ. ღვთიური სასჯელი (Divine Smite) მე-2 დონიდან მოყოლებული, როდესაც არსებას ხელჩართული ბრძოლის (Melee) იარაღით უტევთ, შეგიძლიათ, შელოცვის ერთი სლოტი დახარჯოთ და სამიზნეს იარაღის ზიანთან (Weapon's Damage) ერთად დამატებითი სხივური ზიანი (Radiant Damage) მიაყენოთ. დამატებითი ზიანი 2d8-ს წარმოადგენს პირველი დონის შელოცვის სლოტისთვის, პლუს 1d8 შელოცვის თითოეული დონისთვის პირველის შემდეგ, მაქსიმუმ 5d8. ზიანი კიდევ 1d8-ით იზრდება, თუკი სამიზნე არსება უსიცოცხლო (Undead) ან ავსულია (Fiend), მაქსიმუმ 6d8-მდე. ღვთაებრივი ჯანმრთელობა (Divine Health) მე-3 დონიდან მოყოლებული თქვენს სხეულში ღვთიური მაგია მიედინა, რის გამოც დაავადებებისადმი იმუნური ხართ. წმინდა ფიცი (Sacred Oath) მე-3 დონეზე ასვლისას თქვენ დებთ ფიცს, რომელიც სამუდამოდ გაბამთ, როგორც პალადინს. თქვენი არჩევანი დამატებით მახასიათებლებს გძენთ მე-3 დონეზე (Level), აგრეთვე მოგვიანებით მე-5, მე-7, მე-9, მე-13, მე-15, მე-17 და მე-20 დონეებზე. *უხსოვართა ფიცი (Oath of the Ancients) *დამორჩილების ფიცი (Oath of Conquest) *გვირგვინის ფიცი (Oath of the Crown) *ერთგულების ფიცი (Oath of Devotion) *გამოსყიდვის ფიცი (Oath of Redemption) *შურისძიების ფიცი (Oath of Vengeance) ფიცის შელოცვები (Oath Spells) ყველა ფიცს მასთან დაკავშირებული შელოცვების სია აქვს. ამ შელოცვებზე წვდომას ფიცის აღწერაში განსაზღვრულ დონეებზე იღებთ. როდესაც ფიცის შელოცვაზე წვდომას იღებთ, თქვენ ეს შელოცვა ყოველთვის გაქვთ მომზადებული. ფიცის შელოცვები არ შედის იმ შელოცვების რაოდენობაში, რომელთა მომზადებაც შეგიძლიათ ყოველდღიურად. მიუხედავად ამისა, თუკი ფიცით ისეთ შელოცვას იღებთ, რომელიც პალადინის შელოცვების სიაში არ არის, ის პალადინის შელოცვად განიხილება. ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) თქვენი ფიცი შესაძლებლობას გაძლევთ, მოიხმოთ ღვთიური ენერგია მაგიური ეფექტების მისაღებად. „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ თითოეული ფუნქცია, რომელსაც თქვენი ფიცი განიჭებთ, მისი გამოყენების გზებსაც განმარტავს. როდესაც „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობას“ იყენებთ, ირჩევთ სასურველ ფუნქციას. „ღვთაეობრიობის მოხმობის“ ზოგიერთ ეფექტს თავდაცვითი გაგორებები (Saving throws) სჭირდება. როდესაც ამ კლასით იყენებთ მსგავს ეფექტს, ეფექტის DC (Difficulty Class, სირთულის კლასი) პალადინის შელოცვისგან თავდაცვის (Spell Save) DC-ის ტოლია. უნარების მაჩვენებლების გაუმჯობესება (Ability Score Improvement) მე-4 დონეზე ასვლისას, აგრეთვე მე-8, მე-12, მე-16 და მე-19 დონეების მიღწევისას, შეგიძლიათ, უნარის ერთ-ერთი მაჩვენებელი გაზარდოთ 2-ით, ან ორი უნარის მაჩვენებელი გაზარდოთ 1-ით. როგორც წესი, ამ ფუნქციის მეშვეობით უნარის მაჩვენებელს 20-ზე ზემოთ ვეღარ გაზრდით. დამატებითი შეტევა (Extra Attack) მე-5 დონიდან მოყოლებული, როდესაც თქვენს სვლაზე შეტევის მოქმედებას (Attack action) იყენებთ, შეგიძლიათ, ერთის ნაცვლად ორჯერ განახორციელოთ შეტევა. მფარველობის აურა (Aura of Protection) მე-6 დონიდან დაწყებული, როდესაც თქვენ ან თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფ კეთილგანწყობილ არსებას უწევს თავდაცვითი გაგორების (Saving throw) განხორციელება, არსება ამ გაგორებაზე იღებს ბონუსს, რომელიც თქვენი ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორის (Charisma modifier) ტოლია (ბონუსის რაოდენობა მინიმუმ +1-ია). ამ ბონუსის მისანიჭებლად აუცილებლად გონზე უნდა იყოთ. მე-18 დონიდან ამ აურის რადიუსი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. სიმამაცის აურა (Aura of Courage) მე-10 დონეზე თქვენ იძენთ სიმამაცის აურას: სანამ გონზე ხართ, შეუძლებელია თქვენი და თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი კეთილგანწყობილი არსებების შეშინება (Frighten). მე-18 დონეზე ამ აურის რადიუსი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. გაუმჯობესებული ღვთიური სასჯელი (Improved Divine Smite) მე-11 დონის შემდეგ ყოველთვის, როდესაც არსებას ხელჩართული ბრძოლის (Melee) იარაღით უტევთ, ის დამატებით 1d8 სხივურ ზიანს (Radiant damage) იღებს. გამწმენდი შეხება (Cleansing Touch) მე-14 დონიდან დაწყებული, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი მოქმედება (Action) გამოიყენოთ იმისთვის, რომ შეწყვიტოთ რაიმე შელოცვის (Spell) ეფექტი საკუთარ თავზე ან იმ არსებაზე, რომელსაც შეეხებით. ამ უნარის გამოყენება იმდენჯერ შეგიძლიათ, რამდენიც თქვენი ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორია (Charisma modifier) — მინიმუმ ერთხელ. დახარჯულ მცდელობებს ხანგრძლივი დასვენების (Long rest) შემდეგ აღიდგენთ. აურების გაუმჯობესება (Aura improvements) მე-18 დონიდან მოყოლებული მფარველობისა (Aura of Protection) და სიმამაცის (Aura of Courage) აურების მოქმედების მანძილი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. უმჯობესდება აგრეთვე ფიცით განსაზღვრული აურები (იხილეთ შესაბამისი ფიცის სექციაში). უხსოვართა ფიცი (Oath of the Ancients) უხსოვართა სწავლება (Tenets of the Ancients) უხსოვართა ფიცის სწავლება უთვალავი საუკუნის განმავლობაში შემოინახა. ეს ფიცი ხაზს უსვამს სიკეთის პრინციპებს, რომლებიც ნებისმიერ კანონსა თუ ქაოსზე მაღლა დგას. მისი საკვანძო პრინციპები საკმაოდ მარტივია. *'აანთეთ სინათლე:' გულმოწყალების, გულისხმიერებისა და მიმტევებლობის გზით დაანდეთ იმედის სინათლე სამყაროში და გააქარწყლეთ სასოწარკვეთა. *'შეიფარეთ სინათლე:' სადაც სამყაროში სიკეთე, მშვენიერება, სიყვარული და ბედნიერებაა, წინ აღუდექით იმ ბოროტებას, რომელიც მათ შთანთქავს. სადაც სიცოცხლე ყვავის, წინ აღუდექით იმ ძალებს, რომლებიც მას გააჩანაგებს. *'დაიცავით საკუთარი სინათლე:' ისიამოვნეთ სიმღერითა და სიცილით, მშვენიერებითა და ხელოვნებით. თუკი სინათლეს თქვენს გულში მოკლავთ, მას ვერც სამყაროში შეინარჩუნებთ. *'იყავით სინათლე:' იყავით დიადი შუქურა მათთვის, ვინც სასოწარკვეთაში ცხოვრობს. დაე, თქვენი სიხარულისა და სიმამაცის სინათლემ თქვენს სიქველეებში ინათოს. ფიცის შელოცვები (Oath Spells) ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) როდესაც ამ ფიცს დადებთ მე-3 დონეზე, მიიღებთ „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ ორ არჩევანს. *'ბუნების რისხვა (Nature's Wrath):' მოქმედების (Action) სახით შეგიძლიათ მოჩვენებითი უსურვაზები გააჩინოთ და მიაწვდინოთ ისინი თქვენგან 10 ფუტის მანძილზე მდგომ არსებას, რომლის დანახვაც შეგიძლიათ. არსებამ წარმატებით უნდა შეასრულოს ძალის (Strength) ან სიმარჯვის (Dexterity) თავდაცვითი გაგორება (Saving throw), წინააღმდეგ შემთხვევაში ის დაიბმება (Restrain). უსურვაზებით დაბმულობის განმავლობაში არსება აგრძელებს თავდაცვითი გაგორებების შესრულებას მისი თითოეული სვლის ბოლოს. წარმატებით შემთხვევაში ის ითავისუფლებს თავს და უსურვაზები ქრება. *'ურწმუნოთა განდევნა (Turn the Faithless):' მოქმედების (Action) სახით შეგიძლიათ გააკეთოთ შემდეგი: თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი ყველა იმ ფეიმ (Fey) და ავსულმა (Fiend), რომელსაც თქვენი ხმის გაგონება შეუძლია, უნდა შეასრულოს სიბრძნის (Wisdom) თავდაცვითი გაგორება (Saving throw). წარუმატებელი თავდაცვის (Failed save) შემთხვევაში არსება ტრიალდება 1 წუთის განმავლობაში ან მანამ, სანამ ზიანს არ მიიღებს. შეტრიალებულმა არსებამ თავისი სვლები უნდა დახარჯოს იმისთვის, რომ რაც შეიძლება შორს წავიდეს თქვენგან, და მას საკუთარი სურვილით არ შეუძლია თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსში გადაადგილება. მას ასევე არ აქვს რეაქციები (Reaction). არსებას მოქმედების სახით მხოლოდ გარბენის (Dash) შესრულება შეუძლია, რათა სცადოს იმ ეფექტისგან თავის დახსნა, რომელიც მას მოძრაობის საშუალებას არ აძლევს. თუკი გადასაადგილებელი სივრცე არ აქვს, არსებად არ შეუძლია ცრუმოძრაობის (Dodge) მოქმედების გამოყენება. თუკი არსების ჭეშმარიტი ფორმა დამალულია ილუზიით (Illusion), გარდასახვით (Shape-shifting) ან სხვა ეფექტით, ეს ფორმა გამოაშკარავდება მანამ, სანამ არსებაზე „ურწმუნოთა განდევნა“ მოქმედებს. მეურვეობის აურა (Aura of Warding) მე-7 დონიდან თქვენ და თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფ ყველა კეთილგანწყობილ არსებას შელოცვებისგან (Spell) მიღებული ზიანის მიმართ მდგრადობა (Resistance) აქვს. მე-18 დონეზე ამ აურის რადიუსი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. უკვდავი გუშაგი (Undying Sentinel) მე-15 დონიდან დაწყებული, როდესაც თქვენი სიცოცხლის ქულები (Hit Point) 0-მდე მცირდება და თქვენ პირდაპირ არ კვდებით, შეგიძლიათ, ამის ნაცვლად სიცოცხლის 1 ქულამდე დახვიდეთ. ამ უნარის გამოყენების შემდეგ მისი ხელახალი მოხმარება არ შეგიძლიათ მანამ, სანამ ხანგრძლივ შესვენებას (Long rest) არ გააკეთებთ. გარდა ამისა, თქვენზე არ მოქმედებს ხანგაზმულობის ნაკლოვანებები და შეუძლებელია თქვენი ასაკის მაგიურად გაზრდა. უხუცესი მებრძოლი (Elder Champion) მე-20 დონეზე შეგიძლია მიიღოთ ბუნების უსხოვარი ძალის ფორმა და სურვილისამებრ შეიცვალოთ გარეგნობა. 1 წუთის განმავლობაში თქვენ შემდეგ უპირატესობებს იძენთ: *თქვენი თითოეული სვლის დასაწყისში თქვენ იმატებთ სიცოცხლის 10 ქულას. *როდესაც იყენებთ პალადინის ისეთ შელოცვას (Paladin spell), რომელსაც დაკასტვის დრო (Casting time) 1 მოქმედება (Action) აქვს, შეგიძლია ამის ნაცვლად ის ბონუს მოქმედების (Bonus action) სახით დაკასტოთ. *თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი მტრულად განწყობილი (Enemy) არსებები არახელსაყრელი მდგომარეობით (Disadvantage) ასრულებენ თავდაცვით გაგორებებს (Saving throw) თქვენი პალადინის შელოცვებისა (Paladin Spell) და ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის (Channel Divinity) ფუნქციების წინააღმდეგ. ამ მახასიათებლის გამოყენების შემდეგ მისი ხელახალი მოხმარება არ შეგიძლიათ მანამ, სანამ ხანგრძლივ დასვენებას (Long Rest) არ დაასრულებთ. დამორჩილების ფიცი (Oath of Conquest) (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) დამორჩილების სწავლება (Tenets of Conquest) A paladin who takes this oath has the tenets of conquest seared on the upper arm. *'ჩაახშეთ იმედის ალი:' It is not enough to merely defeat an enemy in battle. Your victory must be so overwhelming that your enemies' will to fight is shattered forever. A blade can end a life. Fear can end an empire. *'მართეთ მკაცრად:' Once you have conquered, tolerate no dissent. Your word is law. Those who obey it shall be favored. Those who defy it shall be punished as an example to all who might follow. *'ძალა პირველ ყოვლისა:' You shall rule until a stronger one arises. Then you must grow mightier and meet the challenge, or fall to your own ruin. დამორჩილების ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. *'Conquering Presence:' As an action, you force each creature of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, a creature becomes frightened of you for 1 minute. The frightened creature can repeat this saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. *'Guided Strike: '''When you make an attack roll, you can use your Channel Divinity to gain a +10 bonus to the roll. You make this choice after you see the roll, but before the DM says whether the attack hits or misses. დამორჩილების აურა (Aura of Conquest) Starting at 7th level, you constantly emanate an aura while you're not incapacitated. The aura extends 10 feet from you in every direction, but not through total cover. If a creature is frightened of you, its speed is reduced to 0 while in the aura, and that creature takes psychic damage equal to half your paladin level if it starts its turn there. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. დამცინავი პასუხი (Scornful Rebuke) Starting at 15th level, whenever a creature hits you with an attack, that creature takes psychic damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) if you're not incapacitated. უძლეველი დამპყრობელი (Invincible Conqueror) At 20th level, as an action, you can magically become an avatar of conquest, gaining the following benefits for 1 minute: *You have resistance to all damage. *When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can make one additional attack as part of that action. *Your melee weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20 on the d20. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. გვირგვინის ფიცი (Oath of the Crown) (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) გვირგვინის სწავლება The tenets of the Oath of the Crown are often set by the sovereign to which their oath is sworn, but generally emphasize the following tenets. *'Law:' The law is paramount. It is the mortar that holds the stones of civilization together, and it must be respected. *'Loyalty:' Your word is your bond. Without loyalty, oaths and laws are meaningless. *'Courage:' You must be willing to do what needs to be done for the sake of order, even in the face of overwhelming odds. If you don't act, then who will? *'Responsibility:' You must deal with the consequences of your actions, and you are responsible for fulfilling your duties and obligations. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. *'Champion Challenge:' You issue a challenge to each creature of your choice that you can see within 30ft of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, it can't willingly move more than 30ft away from you. This effect ends if you are incapacitated or die or if it moved more than 30ft away from you. *'Turn the Tide:' As a bonus action, each creature of your choice that can hear you within 30ft of you regains hit points equal to 1d6 + your Charisma modifier (min 1) if it has no more than half of its hit points. Divine Allegiance At 7th level, when a creature within 5ft of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to take the damage instead of them. This damage cannot be reduced or prevented in any way. Unyielding Spirit At 15th level, you have advantage on saving throws to avoid becoming paralyzed or stunned. Exalted Champion At 20th level, you can use your action to gain the following benefits for 1 hour: *You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical weapons. *Your allies have advantage on death saving throws while within 30ft of you. *You have advantage on Wisdom saving throws, as do your allies within 30ft of you. This effect ends early if you are incapacitated or die. Once you use this feature you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. ერთგულების ფიცი (Oath of Devotion) ერთგულების სწავლება Though the exact words and strictures of the Oath of Devotion vary, paladins of this oath share these tenets. *'Honesty: Don't lie or cheat. Let your word be your promise. *'Courage: '''Never fear to act, though caution is wise. *'Compassion: 'Aid others, protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them. Show mercy to your foes, but temper it with wisdom. *'Honor: Treat others with fairness, and let your honorable deeds be an example to them. Do as much good as possible, while causing the least amount of harm. *'Duty: '''Be responsible for your actions and their consequences, protect those entrusted to your care, and obey those who have just authority over you. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. *'Sacred Weapon:' As an action, for 1 minute, you add your Charisma modifier to attack rolls made with a weapon of your choice (with a minimum bonus of +1).The weapon also emits bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light 20 feet beyond that. if the weapon is not already magical, it becomes magical for the duration. You can end this effect on your turn as part of any other action. If you are no longer holding or carrying this weapon, or if you fall unconscious, this effect ends. *'Turn the Unholy:' As an action, you can make any fiend or undead, provided that it's within 30 feet and that can see or hear you, make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. Aura of Devotion Starting at 7th level, you and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you can't be charmed while you are conscious. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Purity of Spirit Beginning at 15th level, you are always under the effects of a Protection from Evil and Good spell. Holy Nimbus At 20th level, as an action, you can emanate light. For 1 minute, bright light shines from you in a 30-foot radius, and dim light shines 30 feet beyond that. Whenever an enemy creature starts its turn in the bright light, the creature takes 10 radiant damage. In addition, for the duration, you have advantage on saving throws against spells cast by fiends or undead. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. გამოსყიდვის ფიცი (Oath of Redemption) (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) გამოსყიდვის სწავლება The tenets of the Oath of Redemption hold a paladin to a high standard of peace and justice. *'Peace:' Violence is a weapon of last resort. Diplomacy and understanding are the paths to long lasting peace. *'Innocence:' All people begin life in an innocent state, and it is their environment or the influence of dark forces that drives them to evil. By setting the proper example, and working to heal the wounds of a deeply flawed world, you can set anyone on a righteous path. *'Patience:' Change takes time. Those who have walked the path of the wicked must be given reminders to keep them honest and true. Once you have planted the seed of righteousness in a creature, you must work day after day to allow that seed to survive and flourish. *'Wisdom:' Your heart and mind must stay clear, for eventually you will be forced to admit defeat. While every creature can be redeemed, some are so far along the path of evil that you have no choice but to end their lives for the greater good. Any such action must be carefully weighed and the consequences fully understood, but once you have made the decision, follow through with it knowing your path is just. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. *'Emissary of Peace:' As a bonus action, you grant yourself a +5 bonus to Charisma (Persuasion) checks for the next 10 minutes. *'Rebuke the Violent:' Immediately after an attacker within 30 feet of you deals damage with an attack against a creature other than you, you can use your reaction to force the attacker to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the attacker takes radiant damage equal to the damage it just dealt. On a successful save, it takes half as much damage. Aura of the Guardian Starting at 7th level, when a creature within 10 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to magically take that damage, instead of that creature taking it. This feature doesn't transfer any other effects that might accompany the damage, and this damage can't be reduced in any way. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Protective Spirit Starting at 15th level, you regain hit points equal to 1d6 + half your paladin level if you end your turn in combat with fewer than half of your hit points remaining and you aren't incapacitated. Emissary of Redemption At 20th level, you become an avatar of peace, which gives you two benefits: *You have resistance to all damage dealt by other creatures (their attacks, spells, and other effects). *Whenever a creature hits you with an attack, it takes radiant damage equal to half the damage you take from the attack. If you attack a creature, cast a spell on it, or deal damage to it by any means but this feature, neither benefit works against that creature until you finish a long rest. შურისძიების ფიცი (Oath of Vengeance) შურისძიების სწავლება The tenets of the Oath of Vengeance vary by paladin, but all the tenets revolve around punishing wrongdoers by any means necessary. Paladins who uphold these tenets are willing to sacrifice even their own righteousness to mete out justice upon those who do evil, so the paladins are often neutral or lawful neutral in alignment. The core principles of the tenets are brutally simple. *'Fight the Greater Evil:' Faced with a choice of fighting my sworn foes or combating a lesser evil, I choose the greater evil. *'No Mercy for the Wicked:' Ordinary foes might win my mercy, but my sworn enemies do not. *'By Any Means Necessary: My qualms can't get in the way of exterminating my foes. *'''Restitution: If my foes wreak ruin on the world, it is because I failed to stop them. I must help those harmed by their misdeeds. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. *'Abjure Enemy:' As an action, choose one creature within 60 feet of you that you can see. That creature must make a Wisdom saving throw, unless it is immune to being frightened. Fiends and undead have disadvantage on this saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is frightened for 1 minute or until It takes any damage. While frightened,the creature's speed is 0, and It can't benefit from any bonus to its speed. On a successful save, the creature's speed is halved for 1 minute or until the creature takes any damage. *'Vow of Enmity:' As a bonus action, you can utter a vow of enmity against a creature you can see within 10 feet of you. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature for 1 minute or until it drops to 0 hit points or falls unconscious. Relentless Avenger By 7th level, when you hit a creature with an opportunity attack, you can move up to half your speed immediately after the attack and as part of the same reaction. This movement doesn't provoke opportunity attacks. Soul of Vengeance Starting at 15th level, when a creature under the effect of your Vow of Enmity makes an attack, you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against that creature if it is within range. Avenging Angel At 20th level, using your action, you undergo a transformation. For 1 hour, you gain the following benefits: *Wings sprout from your back and grant you a flying speed of 60 feet. *You emanate an aura of menace in a 30-foot radius. The first time any enemy creature enters the aura or starts its turn there during a battle, the creature must succeeded on a Wisdom saving throw or become frightened of you for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. Attack rolls against the frightened creature have advantage. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Breaking Your Oath A paladin who has broken a vow typically seeks absolution from a cleric who shares their faith or from another paladin of the same order. The paladin might spend an all-night vigil in prayer as a sign of penitence, or undertake a fast or similar act of self-denial. After a rite of confession and forgiveness, the paladin starts fresh. If a paladin willfully violates their oath and shows no sign of repentance, the consequences can be more serious. At the DM's discretion, an impenitent paladin might be forced to abandon this class and adopt another, or perhaps to take the Oathbreaker or Treachery paladin. Oathbreaker (Dungeon Master's Guide) A paladin must be evil and at least 3rd level to become an Oathbreaker. The paladin replaces the features specific to their Sacred Oath with Oathbreaker features. Oathbreaker Spells Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. *'Control Undead:' As an action, the paladin targets one undead creature they can see within 30 feet of them. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the target must obey the paladin's commands for the next 24 hours, or until the paladin uses this Channel Divinity option again. An undead whose challenge rating is equal to or greater than the paladin's level is immune to this effect. *'Dreadful Aspect:' As an action, the paladin channels the darkest emotions and focuses them into a burst of magical menace. Each creature of the paladin's choice within 30 feet of the paladin must make a Wisdom saving throw if it can see the paladin. On a failed save, the target is frightened of the paladin for 1 minute. If a creature frightened by this effect ends its turn more than 30 feet away from the paladin, it can attempt another Wisdom saving throw to end the effect on it. Aura of Hate Starting at 7th level, the paladin, as well any fiends and undead within 10 feet of the paladin, gains a bonus to melee weapon damage rolls equal to the paladin's Charisma modifier (minimum of +1). A creature can benefit from this feature from only one paladin at a time. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Supernatural Resistance At 15th level, the paladin gains resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical weapons. Dread Lord At 20th level, the paladin can, as an action, surround themselves with an aura of gloom that lasts for 1 minute. The aura reduces any bright light in a 30-foot radius around the paladin to dim light. Whenever an enemy that is frightened by the paladin starts its turn in the aura, it takes 4d10 psychic damage. Additionally, the paladin and creatures they choose in the aura are draped in deeper shadow. Creatures that rely on sight have disadvantage on attack rolls against creatures draped in this shadow. While the aura lasts, the paladin can use a bonus action on their turn to cause the shadows in the aura to attack one creature. The paladin makes a melee spell attack against the target. If the attack hits, the target takes necrotic damage equal to 3d10 + the paladin's Charisma modifier. After activating the aura, the paladin can't do so again until they finish a long rest. Oath of Treachery (Unearthed Arcana) Oath Spells Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. *'Conjure Duplicate:' As an action, you create a visual illusion of yourself that lasts for 1 minute, or until you lose your concentration (as if you were concentrating on a spell). The illusion appears in an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you. The illusion looks exactly like you; it is silent; it is your size, is insubstantial, and doesn't occupy its space; and it is unaffected by attacks and damage. As a bonus action on your turn, you can move the illusion up to 30 feet to a space you can see, but the illusion must remain within 120 feet of you. For the duration, you can cast spells as though you were in the illusion's space, but you must use your own senses. Additionally, when both you and your illusion are within 5 feet of a creature that can see the illusion, you have advantage on attack rolls against that creature, given how uncanny the illusion is. *'Poison Strike:' As a bonus action, you touch one weapon or piece of ammunition and conjure a special poison on it. The poison lasts for 1 minute. The next time you hit a target with an attack using that weapon or ammunition, the target takes poison damage immediately after the attack. The poison damage equals 2d10 + your paladin level, or 20 + your paladin level if you had advantage on the attack roll. Aura of Treachery Starting at 7th level, you emanate an aura of discord, which gives you the following benefits. *'Cull the Herd:' You have advantage on melee attack rolls against any creature that has one or more of its allies within 5 feet of it. *'Treacherous Strike:' If a creature within 5 feet of you misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to force the attacker to reroll that attack against a creature of your choice that is also within 5 feet of the attacker. The ability fails and is wasted if the attacker is immune to being charmed. You can use this ability three times. You regain expended uses of it when you finish a short or long rest. Blackguard's Escape At 15th level, immediately after you are hit by an attack, you can use your reaction to turn invisible and teleport up to 60 feet to a spot you can see. You remain invisible until the end of your next turn or until you attack, deal damage, or force a creature to make a saving throw. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Icon of Deceit At 20th level, you gain the ability to emanate feelings of treachery. As an action, you can magically become an avatar of deceit, gaining the following benefits for 1 minute: *You are invisible. *If a creature damages you on its turn, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw (DC equal to your spell save DC) or you control its next action, provided that you aren't incapacitated when it takes the action. A creature automatically succeeds on the save if the creature is immune to being charmed. *If you have advantage on an attack roll, you gain a bonus to its damage roll equal to your paladin level. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. კატეგორია:კლასები